What Partners Do
by hundan
Summary: When tony has something wrong and ziva ofters to help, based in season 7 TIVA


This is my first story i hope you like it tiva all the way....

It is set in season 7

********

Ziva was at her desk alone in the bullpen working on some paperwork when that very well known sound rang through her ears, 'ding' it was the elevator. Tony walked through the elevator and ziva suddenly felt a little more cheerful but did not show it

"Morning Zee-vah" he said with that always cheerful grin,

"Boker Tov Tony"

She kept looking at her papers but watched him through the corner of her eye, he swung his bag down and sat behind his desk turning his computer on, never taking his eyes off her

"How wa-"he was cut of as his phone rang

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo speaking" tony paused after the reply and saying softly

"Hi dad" ziva looked up watching him closely

"ah-….bu-….. Ok bye" tony had a very worried look on his face when he hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands and sighed

"Are you ok tony?" ziva asked with confusion and curiosity

"Yh it's just my dad well…"

"Yes tony, what did he say" ziva was trying to get tony to the point

"he invited me to dinner with him tonight at 2000" ziva looked at him knowing there was something more , he finally looked up at her and he stared at her for a second

"He told me to bring my girlfriend" he looked away,

"You have a girlfriend tony?" Ziva's heart sank when she heard this

"NO! That's my problem ziva!" he turned back to her

"Then why did your father say that?"

"Because Zee-vah my father thinks that I always have a woman because its meant to be the way of the DiNozzo's" he said this with a dislike on the law at this time in his life , Ziva looked at him confused on how his father would expect such a thing

"Then why didn't you just tell him tony?"

"Because I….I don't know how to tell him, he would be shocked if I told him…" ziva just looked at him with her eyes saying to him 'and' so he continued

"I, I haven't dated properly in at least ….. 14 months ziva, my father would go crazy if I ever told him that, he expects me to just use woman for show but that's not what I want I want…." He did not finish because if he did he thought ziva would kill him right there if she knew how he felt about her

"Tony I-"she was cut off by him

"I needed to just face up to him?" asking her with his eyes if he was right

"Yes tony, I believe you father will not hate you for not having a girlfriend, no?"

"Yh but if I tell him about the 14 month thing he will-"

"then don't tony" tony looked at ziva knowing that she was right, she always knew how to help him through things that he would over react over, ziva stood up walking over to in front of Tony's desk bending down close to his face and saying with her very sexy tone

"You know if you would like company for tonight I would be happy to accommodate you?" tony lit up and put on the DiNozzo smile

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Yes tony you are my partner this is what partners do no?"

"Thanks ziva I would like that very much" tony leaned closer

"Pick u up at 1930?"

"Cant wait" they stood there less than a foot away across the desk when McGee walked in.

McGee worried as he knew tony and ziva were going to say something about him being twenty minutes late but when he walked out of the elevator he was shocked to see them so close looking at each other with big smiles on there faces, he knew he missed something in that twenty minutes

Tony saw McGee coming and he pulled back from ziva to stand straight, ziva did the same but turned towards McGee

"Morning McGee" they said in unison, McGee was speechless for a moment

"Uhh morning…." And McGee swiftly walked to his desk

"So were have you been probie?" tony walked over to McGee's desk and ziva shook her head and walked back to her desk

"I umm had a uhh I had car troubles tony" McGee still startled by what he had walked into when he got to work

"Are you sure McGee you so-"

"Grab your gear" Gibbs walked in to the bullpen coffee in hand

"What we got boss?" tony asked as he ziva and McGee all got there bags and followed to the elevator

"Dead marines all I know"

"Right boss" Gibbs handed his senior agent the keys and tony made a grin, tony and ziva were at the back of the elevator and McGee standing frozen in his spot next to Gibbs

"McGee" Gibbs was watching him, McGee turned to his boss

"Having car troubles again I see?" McGee nodded

"You might want to get that looked at" McGee nodded again, tony had a shocked expression because McGee was telling the truth, ziva just let out a giggle

********

They were at a marine's house and the marine had been shot three times in the chest and then hung by the neck on a ceiling fan

"McGee bag and tag, DiNozzo photo's, David sketch" Gibbs spoke orderly to his team and left outside to talk to the witness, McGee pondered if he should ask what tony and ziva were doing when he showed up this morning and he thought he would ask because if he didn't he would be wondering all day

"So … what was going on with you to when I got to work?" McGee waited for there reply

"Sorry McLate but if you were on time you would know" tony begin to laugh, McGee walked out after he finished the bagging and tagging, ziva turned to tony

"So am I getting all dressed up fancy tonight?" ziva asked

"Well my father has properly picked the most expensive restaurant he can find so it'll properly be very fancy" he said frustrated

"So I will pick out a very good outfit then, it seems like you are not happy with the fact your father likes to spend money don't you?" she looked into his eyes reading his movements

"Well… I think you should know, last time when I saw him he told me he was broke and were he has got the money from is not what I think he should have done" he looked disappointed

"What is it tony?" she put her hand on his arm

"he, he's getting married to this woman that's who were going to dinner with, he must be using her money and im very disappointed in him doing this because he would of picked a very wealthy woman"

"He is a gold driver?" tony looked at her and smiled

"The term is gold digger ziva, gold digger"

"You will be fine tonight tony I will be there so you wont have to do this alone" he placed his hand on hers

"Thank you ziva" she smiled

********

Back in the bullpen they had been working away all day and they had caught the bad guy and all was well as all paper work was done it was 1800 and they were waiting for Gibbs to let them off for the night McGee was down at Abby's lab and Gibbs was with the director

Tony was sitting there looking at ziva trying to picture what she was going to were tonight, ziva could fell eyes her still looking at her paper in her hand she spoke

"Do you need help with something tony?" he kept looking right at her

"Just thinking about what you're going to wear tonight" he grinned and she finally looked up to meet his eyes

"Well you will just have to wait tony" she said using her seductive tone

"Ok I guess I can handle that" he smiled at her just as Gibbs came down the stairs

"DiNozzo, David go home, where's McGee?" Gibbs walked to his desk and sat down

"Abby's lab boss" tony replied, Gibbs gave a small smirk

"Why are you still her DiNozzo?" ziva had her stuff and was heading to the elevator

"ah right boss" he grabbed his gear and ran to catch the elevator before it closed, they didn't talk much in the elevator only just before they went to there cars tony said

"I will be seeing you soon" he smiled with a cheeky grin and she walked to her car and just waved and smiled to him

********

Tony knocked at her door it was 1910 so he was a bit early but he wouldn't mind waiting for her. She knew who was at the door it wouldn't be anyone else, she shouted out to him to come in as she was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Come in its unlocked"

"Hey it's me I know im early but I was ready and had nothing to do"

"That's ok tony ill be out in a sec" He looked around her place he hadn't been there for a while and since then she had got a bigger TV

"I didn't know you got a new TV?"

"oh hype I got that a couple of weeks ago" she came out and she was so beautiful she was wearing a black dress that curved around her body fitted tight showing her great features with the bottom of the dress hanging loose from under her hips to above her knees, her hair was down and curly how it looked best on her,

He was looking so good in his fancy black suit with white shirt and a fancy tie, his hair was done all perfect just how he always had it

"Wow ziva you look…." He looked her up and down and returned his eyes to hers

"Thank you tony so do you" she copied his actions

When they pulled up to La Rouge one of the fancy restaurants in town, tony walked to Ziva's side of the car after he gave the valet his keys and held his arm out for her to link her arm around and she did

"My lady" he said smiling away

"why thank you" as he lead her to the door they locked eyes the whole way , when they got to the reception they parted and both paid attention to the waiter

"DiNozzo?" tony asked

"yes sir right this way" they followed the waiter to a table which had tony's father and a younger looking dark haired woman, when DiNozzo Snr noticed them arrive at the table he stood up and was slightly puzzled

"Ziva …. I did not expect to see you here" he looked to tony to find an explanation

"I can explain later dad first you have to introduce me" tony looked towards the woman at the table as they sat down, tony next to ziva and his father

"This is my fiancé holly and holly this is my son Anthony and his partner ziva" holly looked puzzled

"I didn't think Anthony was married?" tony looked to holly

"Please call me tony and no im not married ziva is my partner at NCIS"

"Yes I remember your dad telling me about your job at NCIS" she blushes thinking what a silly mistake she made

"So ziva how have you been since I last saw you?" DiNozzo Snr asked while they looked through the menus

"I have been very well thank you how about you?"

"Great I got this beautiful woman that I meet and were getting married" they all smiled except ziva knew tony's smile was fake, he was puzzled on what to get there was so much to chose from

"Hmmm there's so much to choose from, what you are getting ziva?" ziva looked up and smiled at him

"I think ill get the chicken soup and some bread rolls"

"That sounds good ziva I think if you're getting that ill get steak and steamed vegetables"

The table talk about many things and had a great time they had almost finished there meals when tony tried to steal some of Ziva's soup

"tony!" she caught with his fork stealing some of her chicken, tony put on his 'please' face and she smiled and put her hand on his stroking the top of his hand

"If you wanted some you could have just asked"

"I know I knew your ninja skills were too good" he smiled as she let his hand go so he could eat the rest of her soup

"You're a ninja?" holly asked tony and ziva laughed and then tony said he called her a ninja because she has mad skills like a ninja, then ziva stood up

"Excuse me i need to use the rest room"

"Ill come too" holly said and followed ziva to the bathroom, tony's father looked at him to explain about what needed to be explained

"Sorry dad I, I don't have a girlfriend and I don't want you to freak out but I haven't in a while" DiNozzo Snr read his words and spoke back

"I see what's holding you back son" tony looked at him confused

"What do you mean by that?"

"I saw the way you two looked at each other and the way you are with each other"

"What ziva and me? Were just partners"

"Well tony it is your choice to do what you want with your life but this is properly the best advice I have ever given you, don't let her go"

When the girls got back they went to pay and said there goodbyes

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely" ziva said to DiNozzo Snr as she hugged him and holly good night

"Your welcome ziva, it was good to see you again"

"Yes we should do it again sometime"

"I don't doubt that" ziva looked at him slightly puzzled

"Good bye holly nice to meet you" tony said as he hugged the young woman

"You to tony"

"Thanks dad" tony looked at his father and his father knew that he was talking about there little conversation beforehand

They all left and tony drove ziva back to her apartment.

"Would you like to come in for a drink tony?" ziva asked as she looked at tony in the driver's seat

"Ahh yh that sounds good" he turned of the ignition and followed her to her apartment, she unlocked the door and let him inside

"ill just put the kettle on" ziva trough her shoes off and tony put his jacket on the side of her bench, he watched her she tiptoed to reach the cups and tony watched as her dress pulled up higher and he just loved how perfect her skin was, he was still staring when she noticed

"Would you like to help tony" tony jumped slightly as she had caught him

"Just admiring the view Zee-vah" he slipped on a grin and walked over to her, she smiled and pointed to the TV

"How about you go put a movie on, I have a few that you have recommended"

"Sounds good"

"im just going to change into something more suitable for movie watching" she said as she walked down the hall to her room, when she came back out in a top and some sweat pants she noticed the drinks were made and tony was on the couch waiting for her

"Why thank you tony" she sat next to him shoulders inches away

"Anytime ziva, you know i liked your other outfit" he looked at her clothes and pushed play on the DVD controller

"Well tony I might have to wear it more often then"

"That would be nice" he looked into her eyes as they looked into him

"How did tonight work for you tony?"

"It was great and alright" ziva looked at him waiting for him to explain

"It went alright with my and it went great….. Because you were there for me" she moved closer towards him

"I would do it anytime for you tony"

"Ziva I want to tell you something" they had totally switched off from the movie and were know engulfed in each other

"Yes tony"

"I don't want you to freak out but my dad said that I can't leave this hanging for long and I know he is right for one thing"

"Tony"

"I have always known this and have been there since we meet"

"Tony, spit it out"

"Ziva i….. I have always felt something for you" he looked at her and she looked at him

"Tony i-"

"ziva I realised after losing you that I could not live without you and I would do anything to get you back and then you were alive and I never felt that much for someone I had to contemplate about telling you how I feel" ziva leant into him almost touching his nose with hers

"when I was in that room tony the only thing that kept me sane was you" tony looked shocked of what she was saying, then it hit them they knew they both were thinking the same about each other, he leant in placing his lips to hers releasing that box of tension between them after all those years they have kissed before but not like this, this was for real, they made the kiss more intimate and he pulled her in pushing his hands down her back to that spot of bare skin on her lower back, she ran her hands up his neck and into his hair, she pushed herself on him pushing him back on the couch, they broke the kiss

"Tony" she said his name like she wanted to go further

"Ziva are you sure?"

"Do you not want this tony?"

"Yes I do more than anything but I want you to want this"

"I do not want just this tony I want you" he looked right through her

"I want you too" he sat up with her sitting on him he picked her up by her bum as she straddled him and he took her to the bedroom, he lowered her to the bed with him on top, she undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt he was now topless on top of her they begin that kiss once again she slipped her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss, he reached down and traced his hands down her sides she flipped him over not breaking there link, her now on top he slid her shirt over her head and he was amazed

"Wow ziva I have to admit I have pictured this moment and this is better than what I pictured"

"You pictured me topless"

"who could blame me your beautiful from all that I had seen" she looked at him smiled and kissed him again, she reached down and started to unbutton his pants, she could fell that he was already aroused by this point, when he had lost his pants he was kissing down her neck and across her chest and over her breasts, she was so ready for this and so was he

"Ziva" he looked into her eyes and continued

"I love you" she felt her heart speed up and she also felt his

"I love you too" they deepened into a kiss and he removed her pants, he flip her over taking control, he looked into her eyes making sure he could read her every move, he entered her slowly and noticed her relief of wait over the years she felt the same from him, the continued becoming more faster and there rhythm was smooth and easy like they knew how to move together, after they both reached there climax they both felt like what they had just done was not sex but they made love.

********

She woke up after a night of full sleep which was the first since she had got back from Somalia; she looked up at him from his chest and saw him watching her

"Morning sweetcheecks how was your sleep?"

"Perfect" he kissed her forehead, they needed to get up to get ready for work but they didn't want to leave there embrace, they knew that it would happen again many times so they felt comfortable parting

"We should get ready for work" tony said getting up

"Yes we don't want McGee on us like you were to him because he was late" they both smiled and she walked over and kissed him on the lips before going to the bathroom

"Are you coming tony, you need to shower" he followed her into the bathroom knowing that he will never be alone again.


End file.
